Comment démystifier Peter Hale
by VoidMyla
Summary: Quand Erica et Isaac décident de suivre Peter pour éclaircir le mystère qu'est le tonton psychopathe des Hale...


**Hey ! Me revoici pour un nouvel OS qui j'espère vous plaira. J'ai conscience d'avoir fait du OOC un peu de partout... Mais j'aime bien l'histoire comme ça. Je ne vous en dit pas plus, toutes les explications sur le pourquoi du comment se trouve à la fin. Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclamer : Si TW m'appartenait, il y aurait beaucoup moins de nouveaux personnages et beaucoup plus de torses nus.**

* * *

Peter Hale était et avait toujours été quelqu'un de plutôt secret et mystérieux, même pour les membres de sa famille. Alors, pour les petits nouveaux de la meute Hale (ou McCall. Personne ne saurait dire, pas même les principaux intéressés), cet homme était plus qu'une énigme : il était carrément insondable ! Et un peu effrayant. Et par un peu entendez "aussi flippant qu'Hannibal Lecter dans le corps de Jack l'Eventreur" ! Réjouissant donc.

Mais les louveteaux (à savoir Erica et Isaac dans notre histoire. Vous pouvez ajouter Boyd à la liste si ça vous tente) n'étaient pas des poules mouillées, des lapins se planquant dans leurs terriers, des souris fuyant devant un chat... Bref, ils n'étaient pas quoi des proies quoi ! C'est ainsi qu'en cette après-midi de juillet, vautrés tel des larves dans le canapé de leur Alpha, le clan des Blonds (avec un B majuscule s'il vous plait) décida de mener la révolution tandis que Boyd les observait avec un certain amusement et un peu de lassitude. Isaac commença :

"-Non mais sérieux quoi ! On est des loups, les prédateurs ! Un mec de trente ans en col V et jean moulant ça a rien d'effrayant ! Sérieux, il aurait sa place  
dans... Dans... Je sais pas quoi, mais pas dans Dexter en tout cas !

\- Et si tu commençais par arrêter de hurler ? Puis de toute façon tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ?

-J'sais pas... Mais il est comme nous, il a des faiblesses et des petites manies qui le rendent ridicule ! Tout le monde en a.

-Non moi pas.

-Je t'ai vu bavé sur ce doudou tout mité quand tu dormais Erica...

-QUOI ?!

-Bref, des tics ! Il suffit de les trouver. On va le suivre !

-J'oublie pas ce que t'as fait Isaac... Mais je suis d'accord, la domination du tonton psychopathe n'a que trop duré.

-Et vous allez faire quoi au juste ?

-La réponse est simple mon cher Boyd... Nous allons démystifier Peter Hale !"

Comme unique réponse, le jeune homme soupira. Les prochains jours allaient être animés...

-o-o-o-o-

Soyons honnêtes, le PPDPH (Plan Pour Démystifier Peter Hale, suivez un peu !) avait mit un peu plus de temps que prévu pour se mettre en place. La faute à une sorcière pas très sympathique voulant transformer Beacon Hill en feu de joie qui avait ramener sa fraise au mauvais moment... Résultat, aujourd'hui, elle bouffait les pissenlits par la racine. Faut pas venir chercher les puces à une bande de loups-garous... On oublie ce que je viens de dire ok ?

Bref, tout ça pour dire que suite à ça, les membres de la meute avaient décidés de faire une sorte de soirée cinéma chez Derek. Et c'est là que vous me dites "Le loup grincheux a accepté ça ?! Et depuis quand il a une télé ?!". Et je vous répondrais : Lydia. Cette fille avait un don de persuasion incroyable (et assez effrayant aussi). Bref, tous étaient donc répartis dans le salon de l'alpha qui faisait la gueule assit dans un fauteuil, un livre à la main (tout pour pas faire comme tout le monde, je vous jure !).

D'ailleurs, ce petit moment de rassemblement était appelé symboliquement "soirée cinéma", mais bien peu de personnes suivait le film en réalité. Peter, assis dans un fauteuil, semblait décidé à n'adresser la parole à personne. Jackson et Isaac se livraient à une joute verbale où les noms d'oiseaux volaient sans mal. Derek faisait son misanthrope le nez plongé dans son bouquin. Lydia et Boyd avaient l'air d'avoir trouvé un sujet qui les passionnaient tout les deux. Et Stiles s'était accroché tel un koala à ce qu'il appelait son radiateur humain, à savoir Scott et semblait sur le point de s'endormir.

Tel est le tableau qui se peignit devant Erica lorsqu'elle revint de la cuisine, un plateau surchargé en équilibre précaire sur un bras et une bouteille de soda dans l'autre main. Alors qu'elle s'avançait dans la pièce, un léger grognement lui parvint parmi le brouhaha. Surprise, elle tourna discrètement la tête vers l'origine de ce dernier. Peter, un regard incendiaire fixé sur le duo Scott/Stiles grognait tout bas, poings serrés. La blonde se fit pensive pour le reste de la soirée.

-o-o-o-o-

Erica et Isaac étaient assis contre un des murs calcinés de l'ancien manoir Hale, Derek ayant finalement mit fin à l'entrainement lorsque tout les bêtas s'étaient mangés la terre suffisamment de fois à son goût. Erica avait donc entrainé Isaac à l'écart dès ce moment-là alors que ce dernier chouinait comme quoi il était du domaine de la torture de ne pas le laisser rejoindre son lit. Erica avait levé les yeux au ciel et avait simplement annoncé

"-J'ai quelque chose sur Peter."

Cela avait suffit à faire taire les jérémiades que celui que Stiles surnommait "Boucle d'Or". Ainsi, l'ancienne épileptique avait pu lui conté la soirée qui datait de quelques jours et en venir à la conclusion suivante

"-Il se passe quelque chose entre Stiles et Peter !

-Attends, pourquoi Stiles et pas Scott ?

-Isaac... Tu vois sérieusement quelque chose se passer entre Scott et Peter ?

-Bah pourquoi pas ?

-Scott a voulu tuer Peter et inversement ! Surtout inversement d'ailleurs.

-Ouais c'est pas faux... Mais entre Stiles et Peter quand même...

-Tu verras que j'ai raison !"

-o-o-o-o-

C'était au tour d'Isaac de prendre Peter en filature. C'était la raison pour laquelle il était caché dans un recoin sombre de la façade extérieure du Jungle, tandis que Peter était appuyé contre sa voiture en plein milieu du parking désert de la boîte de nuit.  
Isaac comptait bien prouver à Erica qu'elle avait tort. Et trouver quelque chose sur Peter au passage. Non parce que ça faisait longtemps qu'ils avaient rien quand même. Les cours avaient même reprit (ce qui désavantageait pas mal nos petits Sherlock en herbe) !

Le jeune homme commençait à trouver le temps long. Et visiblement, Peter aussi. L'homme regardait sa montre toutes les deux minutes et plus le temps passait, plus ses soupirs étaient exaspérés. Isaac ignorait ce que Peter (et par extension lui) attendait ainsi depuis bientôt vingt minutes mais ça avait intérêt à être important !

Le jeune homme ne put retenir un léger grognement lorsque, en tentant de trouver une position plus confortable, il mit le pied dans... Il ne voulait pas savoir quoi. Non mais vraiment, le local à ordures... Il avait de ces idées parfois ! Le blond regarda son portable. Encore cinq minutes et il s'en allait. Et tant pis pour aujourd'hui !

Cependant, sa patience fût bientôt récompensée lorsque une vielle Jeep bleue entra sur le parking. Isaac arrondit les yeux. Non... Erica ne pouvait pas avoir raison quand même ! La jeep s'arrêta rapidement et Stiles descendit du véhicule pour se planter face à Peter. Ils discutèrent de longues minutes, mais malheureusement pour lui, Isaac n'entendit pas un mot de ce que les deux hommes pouvaient se dire. Il était trop loin et si il se rapprochait, il avait peur que Peter perçoive sa présence. Cependant, il pût voir. Il pût voir Peter qui accula Stiles contre la Jeep sans violence et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille. Le reste de la conversation fut ponctuée de rires et de sourires complices. Et lorsque le blond quitta le parking après que Stiles et Peter soient partis, sa conviction était faite.

-o-o-o-o-

"-Erica, t'avais raison ! Il se passe un truc entre..."

Isaac ne termina pas sa phrase lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec Derek. Le blond devint légèrement blême et l'alpha grogna avant de le bousculer pour sortir. Isaac se retourna vers Erica qui faisait ses ongles dans le salon et la jeune fille répondit à sa question muette

"-Fais pas gaffe, il est de mauvais poil, le lézard a fait une connerie apparemment. Tu disais quoi ?

-T'avais raison ! Stiles et Peter sont ensemble !

-Quoi ? Mais je t'avais juste dit qu'il se passait un truc entre eux.

-Oui ben moi j'ai la confirmation qu'il se passe plus qu'un "truc".

-Explique !"

Isaac s'exécuta et lui raconta toute l'histoire. Et c'est ainsi que les deux jeunes gens commencèrent à lancer les paris tout en décidant de continuer à en découvrir plus, voir charrier Stiles avec ça.

-o-o-o-o-

"-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu nous as organisé une telle soirée. C'était fantastique."

Peter sourit lorsqu'il reçut un baiser de remerciement de la part de son amant. Hum, si ce dernier le remerciait toujours comme ça avec la belle séance de sexe qu'ils avaient eu avant, il voulait bien lui organiser des dîners au restaurant tous les jours ! Le jeune homme qui partageait désormais le lit et la vie de Peter aka. le tonton psychopathe vint se blottir contre lui et demanda

"-Au fait, Isaac et Erica se sont toujours pas aperçut de quelque chose ?

-Hum, non je crois pas. Les bêtas de Derek n'ont pas les yeux en face des trous. Ils sont bien les seuls dans la meute qui n'ont pas encore comprit.

-On leur dit ?

-Non... Laissons les croire encore un peu que je sors avec Stiles... En plus, il est content de pouvoir les rouler."

Soudain, Peter se retrouva avec un jeune homme l'escaladant pour se retrouver à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui en train de l'embrasser passionnément.

"-Tu es insatiable dit donc...

-Toujours quand c'est toi."

Peter sourit et l'embrassa en s'activant contre le corps de son amant et attrapa de nouveau le lubrifiant. Il avait un Scott McCall à faire monter au septième ciel. Encore une fois.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu. Ce petit OS (ou plutôt cette chose) est en quelque sorte la récompense pour Anne Aunyme après le défi que je lui avais lancé (à savoir écrire un Scissac ou un Pisaac tout fluffy, sans violence ni trash... Allez vois le style de l'auteur, vous comprendrez pourquoi c'est un défi). Challenge qu'elle a d'ailleurs relevé avec brio !**

 **Donc j'espère que ça t'auras plu Aunyme mais aussi que ça vous aura plu ! A bientôt !**

 **PS : Si vous croisez des fautes j'en suis désolée et n'hésitez pas à me le dire que je corrige  
**


End file.
